River Of Wolf
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: The Tenth Doctor steps onto what he think to be the 18th Centery but is bounded and left to the hands of a wolf... one o my first stories, when i had no idea what I was doing, i daren't fix or delete it though
1. Lupita

The blue box appeared slowly into the corridor blinking in and out of existence a few times before landing in the small dark hallway. A tall man with short brown hair and a blue suit with a brown trench coat hanging from his body stepped outside of the box looking around happily a small bounce in his step as he closed the doors into the box firmly behind him and heading along the hallway looking around the corner carefully only to find it empty.

'That's not right I should be in 18th century.' He said slightly puzzled and he banged his hand against the bricks filching slightly as his hand met the solid brick 'No illusion then' He said running his hands through his hair making it messier than before a look of worry showing on his face for a second before he bounded of along the corridor looking around at everything it did look like where he was suppose to be but the streets where never empty and silent like it was now. The Doctor stooped and peered through a window that lead into a shop their was no lights or candles on inside and the door was locked but this didn't concern his as he had his sonic screwdriver with him. Suddenly he was pulled away from the shop by firm hands that gripped over his mouth and pulled his away into a almost pitch black hallway. His brown eyes scanned the area violently although he could barely make out any other shapes around him before he was slammed forcefully into a wooden chair and his hand sand feet bound to it tightly. Struggling the man attempted to reach for his sonic screwdriver although he could barely move his hands and his face twisted with the pain as he attempted to break the straps with pure strength. Suddenly a door in front of him opened and he was blinded for a second by the searing light that filled the room around him but it was soon blocked by the shadows of three people entering the room and several lights flickered into life as the door was closed. The man strapped to the chair looked at the people mainly the female who was surrounded by two males they where human although the female had handcuffs around her hands although she seemed total in control over the other two. The men surrounding her occasionally glanced at the chains their where holding they faces where slightly scared as they walked.

'Who the hell are you' the woman said looking at the man strapped to the chair her voice was soft and sweet although harsh.

'I'm the Doctor' The man strapped to the chair said looking up at her curiously.

'The Doctor? Doctor Who?' She asked impatiently tugging the chains so the guard moved closer to the doctor.

'Just the Doctor' The Doctor said 'now can you let me out please' he asked attempting to appeal to her better nature. She smiled at him warmly and laughed her voice sweet and kinder almost like music.

'Well Doctor I'm afraid we can't release you' She said showing her wrists to the guards who realised her and removed them self's from the room and closing the door behind them the faint clicking sound signifying that they had locked it.

'Right, yes and why would that be' The Doctor asked the woman who was still smiling at him. The Doctor mind buzzed with questions as it always did mainly what would become of him.

'You my dear Doctor are food' She said stepping closer her long, puffy, red dress shaping around her and she placed her hands on top of each other.

'To what?' He asked again half curiously half to keep her distracted. She laughed again and moved herself behind the chair leaning close to his ear.

'For me' She whispered her voice filled with hunger now and the Doctor shivered as her breath washed over him. The room fell silent for a few minuets and the woman walked around the Doctor regarding him with suspicion.

'What is you're name' The Doctor asked after a while.

'My name? My name is Lupita' She said pausing looking at the doctor slightly confused.

'The Doctor looked up for a second thinking.

'Lupita, From the river of wolves He whispered looking back at her.

'yes, how did you know?' She said stunned backing away from the Doctor slightly frightened

'I'm clever' He said quickly 'Lupita release me I can help you I can't escape and if I attack you those guards will be strait in here' he said quickly training his sight on Lupita who was edging closer to him.

'Fine, Doctor but don't try anything' She said pulling herself up to the chair and examining the binding on his hands.

'Unlock one I can do the rest' he said as she carefully looked over the binding a look of concern on her face. She nodded briefly

'Don't move' she said bringing her teeth close to the binding and pulling it apart with her teeth the Doctor sat still only watching until his hand was freed and Lupita stepped backwards. He reached his hand into his inside pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and released the over binding around his quickly before standing up and bouncing on the stop happy to finally be able to move about.

'Well Lupita lets look at you' he said smiling and stepping closer to Lupita carefully.


	2. The Tardis

The Doctor shone his Sonic Screwdriver into Lupita's eyes and Lupita blinked.

'Well everything says you're totally human' The Doctor said leaning backward in the chair and staring at the ceiling.

'That's good?' Lupita said nervously and the Doctor shrugged and ran his hands through his hair again his mind deep in thought

'Lupita you're going to have to trust me' He said staring strait at her and she nodded after a hesitant pause and the Doctor placed his hand over both sides of her face and closed his eyes searching her mind for any clues as to what creates her thirst for human flesh.

'Doctor, Stop it hurts' Lupita said eventually tears brimming her eyes.

'Sorry, just another minute I think I've got it' he said slowly pulling her closer to him as he continued searching her brain. Lupita bit her bottom lip in an attempt to withhold the pain but eventually it became to much and she let out a scream of agony causing the Doctor to retreat quickly 'Lupita, Shush' He said soothingly before pulling her against his chest in an attempt to comfort her. The Doctor sighed and began racking his brain for some sort of clue she was obviously part wolf but he had never meet a werewolf that could disguise it's true form so well. 'Lupita can you change you're form' The Doctor asked her although soft whimpering could be heard from her body.

'no' She said looking up and shifting her body away from the Doctor's before she stood up her long hair falling to her waist. The Doctor stood up as well watching Lupita carefully with his brown eyes for a second.

'So you're not a were-wolf then but you have been infected with wolf blood' The Doctor said puzzling it over in his head. Lupita nodded unsurely glancing at the door that was well hidden. 'Lupita why did they tie me up' The Doctor said as he started to examine the metal of the door.

'They think if they make an offering they will be spared if some demonic being took over me' Lupita said following the Doctor like a lost puppy. 'I don't believe in any of it though' She continued after a few minute's of silence.

'humans are suppositious' The Doctor said pulling out his Sonic again and opening the door in seconds 'Come on then' He said turning around and grinning at her before bounding down the hallways.

'But you're not a human are you? You don't act like one or talk like one or smell like one' Lupita said blocking the path that the Doctor was heading down with her body.

'No I'm not' He said pushing past her his sonic bleeping occasionally.

'Doctor I wouldn't go that way it's well guarded Lupita said standing still and watching the Doctor who stopped and turned around to walk back to her. 'You want to get to your blue box don't you?' She asked not looking at him and searching along the metal walling until it clicked and a pathway opened up. Lupita smiled at the Doctor sweetly before turning down the path copying the way he was acting earlier. The Doctor watched her for a second a million thought passing through his mind as always before he followed her along the path the doorway closing and blocking the exit.

'Lupita is they are scared you will become possessed and needlessly slaughter all of them then why have they not killed you?' The Doctor asked knowing that humans normal destroyed anything that may cause a problem to them in future.

'My father will not allow them to hurt me' Lupita said slowing down her pace to allow the Doctor to catch up with her.

'And you're father is the king' The Doctor said walking along the passage attempting to decipher the information.

'Well emperor but it's the same sort of job' Lupita said opening up another door that lead them into the room with the TARDIS perched inside. The Doctor rushed to the door and quickly opened it and stepped inside. Lupita hovered outside for a second before looking inside and hovering by the doors.

'Come in then, close the door' the Doctor said chucking his long trench coat onto the barrier by the consol as Lupita stepped inside looking about curiously. The column started to move as the Doctor fiddled with several switches and the TARDIS disappeared from its position and made its way untidily through the time vortex tossing its condense about like leaves in the wind.

'You could have warned me' Lupita shouted from the floor as she stood up and clinged to the support column inside the TARDIS.

'Where is the fun in that' The Doctor said his face lit up like a child in a candy store where everything is free. Lupita glared at him and stepped over to the central counsel staggering slightly as she did so. The Doctor grabbed the screen on the Counsel and twisted it around to face his while putting on his black rimmed glasses. He stared at the screen intently acting seriously for the first time since they had met.

'Anything?' Lupita asked looking over his shoulder with a great deal of difficulty as he was taller than her. It wasn't a massive distance but it was enough.

'the TARDIS is telling me that a wolf is standing directly behind me' The Doctor said turning around and taking of his glasses and closing them. Lupita glanced over her shoulder not expecting anything to be behind her the Doctor had already said she had wolf blood in her.

'And' She said looking away he couldn't understand the marking on the screen and wasn't sure if she wanted to know

'Well it might mean that you will turn into a wolf permanently or it might mean that your spirit is a wolf' The Doctor said leaning against the consul his brown eyes fixed on Lupita who was looking fairly scared in her new surroundings. 'Lupita I'm going to get the TARDIS to run test but I need a sample of your blood' The Doctor said softly and Lupita nodded she couldn't think of a reason not to. Lupita closed her eyes as the Doctor took the sample of her blood she always hated needles. 'You can open your eyes now I'm done' The Doctor said and she did and looked around the TARDIS once more as The Doctor placed the tube of her blood into the slot that closed. Lupita watched the screen it was showing the tube and words and numbers starting cropping it on the screen she assumed the words told them what was in the blood sample. The Doctor was studying the screen intensely wearing his glasses again as he read through the information.


	3. Clicking in

'Doctor, after we get past this wolf thing do you think it could be possible I could go with you, I hate it here they treat me like a princess' Lupita said as she watched the Doctor fiddling with the TARDIS again.

'Would that be because your father is king' The Doctor said glancing up from the consul screen for a second to look at Lupita her green eye's fixed on the Doctor and his movements

'Well yes but they treat me like a goddess and I can't stand it I'm normal well almost' Lupita said looking away from the Doctor and running her hands along the edge of the controls her eye's hovering over every button and lever for a second before switching to the next one. The Doctor smirked briefly before turning his full attention to the screen in front of him.

'I don't see why you shouldn't' The Doctor said before shifting and running to the other side of the consul and pressing several buttons while taking of his glasses and putting them away. his face had turned unfriendly in the process as he looked up over the consul watching the Column rise and fall. Lupita grabbed the barrier that The Doctor's trench coat was still slung over she had learn quick and was grateful she had as the TARDIS seemed determined to toss her of.

'What the hell' Lupita shouted at the Doctor although she was fighting back giggles.

'Something was attempting to get inside the TARDIS' The Doctor said walking to the doors grabbing his trench coat on the way. 'I moved us just out of sigh but close enough to find out what it is'

'Us?' Lupita asked following the Doctor obediently like a lost puppy. The Doctor didn't respond but opened the door careful looking around before stepping outside. Lupita followed glancing at the surroundings as the Doctor closed the door carefully. The Doctor and Lupita walked carefully around the crates that was separating them and whatever it was. The Doctor glanced around the crates looking at the creature that stood before them it was larger that the Doctor was by a few feet and it had massive claws and teeth that where far to big to fit in it mouth although its mouth was larger than any humans and would be more accurately descried as a snout. The creature turned around showing its face completely its black eyes quickly locked onto the Doctor and it crouched it back feet growling loudly as it did.

'That's not good' The Doctor whispered watching the creature carefully while it growled before its pushed away from the floor its fur pulled close to its body as it moved swiftly across the room 'RUN!' the Doctor shouted turning on his heel and rushing along the corridor past the TARDIS Lupita close behind him unwilling to stay behind for longer than necessary.

'Doctor what was that' Lupita said as she attempted to catch her breath when they had gotten away from the creature.

'Now that was a were-wolf' The Doctor said already regained his breath and smiling after the run. He motioned for Lupita to follow as he walked along the halls this area was much better decorated and have deep purple wallpaper and red carpet donning its paths. The Doctor glanced inside any open doors

'Doctor what are you looking for' Lupita said glancing behind her occasionally.

'Something that would amplify the moons light' The Doctor said continuing his search.

'But isn't amplified moonlight basically sunlight ' Lupita said walking in front of the Doctor.

'yes but we can't expose it to sunlight as it wouldn't stay until day break' Lupita nodded at this and continued along the hallway turning sharply into a room with a picture of a wolf carved onto the wood. The Doctor paused to examine the picture's before following Lupita and seeing the machine that he had seen the last time their was a werewolf loose. The Doctor picked up a gem that had felled to the group it was round and see through. The Doctor placed the gem on the machine and started to line up the machine with the moon

'What are you doing' Lupita said helping the Doctor although she had no idea of what he was doing.

'Who's room is this?' The Doctor asked when stopping suddenly they wasn't any change to the gem or the surrounding room.

'My father's he locks himself in her every full moon he's scared of werewolves'

'Then where is he' The Doctor asked looking at Lupita who fell silent her smile dropping from her face as it finally dawned on her.

'My father is a…..'She trailed of unable to complete the sentence. The Doctor looked at her sympathetically for a second before Turing his attention to the walls that where made of wood instead of metal like the rest of the place was.

'Why is this room had of wood' the Doctor asked licking the wood 'Holly, keeps of werewolves' The Doctor finished talking more to himself than Lupita.

'What's the plan Doctor' Lupita said returning to how she had acted before. The Doctor smiled at her briefly.

'Well if we can lure the werewolf here and through the door and we get the moonlight to hit it then we will stop the creature' The doctor said avoiding putting a name to the creature and giving out to much information.

'Kill it' Lupita asked and the Doctor nodded looking away from her and opening the door 'Ok we need bait then and they normal attack people they are close to first don't they' Lupita said looking down the corridor and judging the distance

'No not you' The Doctor said quickly.

'But Doctor I can run faster than any other human and he will respond to me, Please Doctor let me do it' Lupita begged staring at the Doctor who sighed and stood besides the machine.

'Ok you need to get it in the door and get over here to help me get this in position ok?' The Doctor asked, Lupita nodded and turned heading down the hallway quickly to where the werewolf was still attempting to get past the door. Lupita could hear it scratching furiously at the door and she paused momentarily before placing her hand on the handle and flinging the door open…


	4. The End

The door flew open and Lupita barely saw anything that was happening the Creature noticed her immediately and threw itself at her in seconds in an attempt to attack. She hurried along the hallway glancing behind her to check it was following which it was its powerful hind legs projecting it forward at great speeds but in short burst of energy. Lupita's breathing quickly turned ragged and she could her the occasional crack as the werewolf hit the ornaments that her father had been so proud of. The snarling of the creature s it picked itself up could be heard by The Doctor who stood tense every possible way they could fail running through his head.

'Doctor Now' Lupita shouted turning into the room and checking that it had noticed she had turned. She joined the Doctor on the machine quickly as the Werewolf crashed into the door frame. The werewolf slowed considerably now as it looked at the two people curiously its front paws dangling against the ground as it attempted to circle in the small space around it. The machine creaked and protested as The Doctor and Lupita attempted to line the machine up with the moon. The werewolf had long fangs that where razor sharp and massive claws that where marking the flooring beneath it with scratched. The machine creaks into submission as a few strands of moonlight hit the wolf causing it to howl in pain and back away. The werewolf starts to curl up in a attempt to save itself from the light as the full force of the moon struck its body. The hairs started to disappear and the massive beast transformed into a human his body still and lifeless as the wolf leaves his body taking with it any life that he ever had. Lupita sighed and turned away from the male lying on the floor and walked out of the room past it without so much as a glance. The Doctor looked at the man he was bald and wearing expensive looking cloths his skin was scarred with scratches and bruises that where bleeding deeply. The Doctor turned away he wasn't a cold hearted man but he had long since learn that death was inevitable.

'Lupita, are you sure you want to come with me' The Doctor asked when they where in the TARDIS. Lupita hesitated for a second her weigh was leaning heavily against the barrier.

'Is you're life always like this running and fighting?' She asked looking up at the Doctor who nodded. 'I can't stay here' She said after a minute 'It sounds like fun anyway' She said laughing the Doctor smiled and turned to the consul that he had been leaning on.

'Well Lupita how about we go to Viantsaz, nice planet except the tea isn't that appealing for a start its blue' The doctor said pushing some of the buttons and pausing before pulling the lever. Lupita nodded and gripped onto the barrier aware of what happened next.

'Hold on tight' The Doctor said as he pulled the lever a grin creeping across his face and the central column started to move and the TARDIS vanished and reappeared a few times before disappearing completely from the room it had sat for so long.

'Madam Lupita' A male's voice called when the TARDIS disappeared and a tall boy with blond hair walked into the room scanning for the person he was looking for. 'Soldiers search the ground She and that man who claims to be a Doctor have disappeared with the box' He called running from the room worry etched across his face and contorting his features.


End file.
